Various organizations utilize access points and associated wireless networks. These access points may include a multitude of different and unrelated systems and interfaces through which certain configuration changes can be made. Over time, as the needs of these organizations as well as available technology changes, the likelihood of these access points and interfaces being provided by different manufacturers and operating under different protocols may increase.
Typically, owners and managers of these access points may be able to use manufacturer provided controllers to make configuration changes to the access points for updating the network. However, many of these controllers may have been designed and pre-provisioned by a specific manufacturer to work solely with that manufacturer's specific access points. In addition, many of the access points can only be configured when they are directly coupled to the manufacturer specific controllers.